


Heading To A Wedding

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Modern AU, Multi, Texting, implied nonbinary!lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>little lion: laf did you just propose to us</p><p>laf: I guess I did</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heading To A Wedding

**johnn** : what are we doing for valentines day

**laf** :idk

 **little lion** : I have to work

 **laf** : valentines day is on a saturday this year

 **little lion** : „„anyway

 **more like HUNKules** : we didn't do anything last year

 **johnn** : yeah that's exactly why we should do something this year

 **laf** : you just want all the chocolate

 **johnn** : of course

 **little lion** : we could always have a valentines day weekend where we go on a date on valentines day and then get rekt on discount candy on sunday

 **more like HUNKules** : I'm chill with that

 **laf** : so where are we going

 **johnn** : olive garden??

 **little lion** : YES

 **more like HUNKules** : B R E A D S T I C K S

 **little lion** :BREADSTICKS

 **laf** :BREADSTICKS

 **johnn** : LOVE

 **little lion** : THAT TOO  
****

* * *

**laf** : WHAT IS THE PLAN FOR WHEN WE GET THERE

 **little lion** : WE UNDERSTAND THE PLAN GILBERT

 **laf** : REPEAT IT BACK TO ME

 **little lion** : I graB AS MUCH OF THE GUMMY CANDY THAT I CAN 

 **more like HUNKules** : I GET ANY CHOCOLATE THAT ISNT ALMOND JOY OR MOUNDS BECAUSE FUCK THEM HONESTLY 

 **johnn** : I'm geTTING ANY AND EVERY OTHER TYPE OF CANDY

 **laf** : and I am getting everything that any of you forget

 **little lion** : if there aren't at least ten reese's peanut butter cups in your basket @ herc I s2g

 **more like HUNKules** : noted

* * *

 **laf** : this cashier is glaring at us

 **johnn** : well considering the fact that he hasn't even rung up half of our candy and the bill is already up to $42 I understand the pain

 **laf** : maybe we can give him some of it

 **little lion** : I had to fight two heterostraights who yelled at me because ""it was their anniversary"" and that I was ""stealing from god"" if I took anything off of the shelf so y'all can give him whatever the fuck you want as long as it's not gummy

 **johnn** : oh wow okay

 **more like HUNKules** : a woman screamed and ran away when I walked in the aisle so I would like to keep at least some of my stuff

 **johnn** : do you think he likes butterscotches

 **laf** : is that all you got

 **johnn** : I got peppermints too

 **johnn** : and like four bags of the chewy caramel square things

 **laf** : I

 **johnn** : Alex and Hercules were really the main parts of this heist

 **more like HUNKules** : obviously

 **little lion** : heLLo  
****

* * *

**laf** : just ran into Angelica and Mr. John Church

 **little lion** : why do you still use Mr. when referring to him

 **little lion** : hasn't he called you out on it yet

 **laf** : no he hasn't 

 **laf** : they need someone to watch Philip and Catharine for the weekend while they go to an event and I volunteered us

 **johnn** : is this a test

 **laf** : I want to see how well we handle children before we consider getting any of our own

 **johnn** : so it's a test

 **laf** : yes

 **johnn** : called it  
****

* * *

**johnn** : THEYRE HERE

 **laf** : IM GETTING DRESSED

 **little lion** : I DONT KNOW WHAT KIND OF FOOD YOU EXPECT ME TO GET FOR THESE CHILDREN

 **laf** : ANYTHING WOULD BE BETTER THAN THE CANDY WE'VE BEEN LIVING OFF OF FOR THE PAST WEEK

 **little lion** : CAN I GET THE BEE MOVIE DVD 

 **laf** : DO N O T

 **more like HUNKules** : JOHN DID YOU JUST HEAR WHAT CATHARINE SAID

 **johnn** : HERCULES GOES "sorry about the mess" AND SJE FUCKKFKFKXI RESPONDS "you should be"

 **laf** : I AM DRESSED NOW JESUS CHRIST 

 **little lion** : I AM RUSHING HOME

* * *

 **laf** :ALEXANDER

 **laf** : DID I OR DID I N O T TELL YOU THAT YOU WERE NOT ALLOWED TO GET THE BEE MOVIE DVD

 **little lion** : REBELLION AGAINST TYRANTS IS OBEDIENCE TO GOD

 **laf** : DID YOU JUST QUOTE JEFFERSON A N D CALL ME A TYRANT ALL IN ONE SENTENCE 

 **little lion** : MAYB E

* * *

 **more like HUNKules** : THEYRE GONE

 **johnn** : WE CAN HAVE SEX AGAIN

 **little lion** : JOH N

 **johnn** : AM I WRONG

 **little lion** : J O H N

 **johnn** : /AM I WRONG/

* * *

 **angie** : WHICH ONE OF YOUR BOYFRIENDS SHOWED MY CHILDREN THE BEE MOVIE

 **laf** : ALEXANDER

 **angie** : WHO SENT THE DVD HOME WITH THEM

 **laf** : that was me

 **angie** : WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME

 **laf** : aleX BOUGHT IT AND IF I DIDNT GET RID OF IT SOON I WOULD NEVER BE ABLE TO GET RID OF IT BECAUSE ITD BE PLAYING ON A CONSTANT LOOP IN MY HOUSE

 **angie** : YOU USED MY CHILDREN TO COMMIT YOUR CRIMES

 **laf** : ANGELICA DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT ALEX WOULD NEVER WATCH ANYTHING ELSE FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE

 **laf** : I CANT HANDLE THAT

 **angie** : okay I understand

 **laf** : this is why you're the best

 **angie** : I know

* * *

 **little lion** : WHO STOLE MY BEE MOVIE DVD

 **laf** : me

 **little lion** : W H Y

 **laf** : I love you too much to see you do this to yourself

 **laf** : I can't watch that happen in my own home

 **laf** : we sin enough

 **little lion** : okay that makes sense 

* * *

 **little lion** : it suCKS that we can't get married

 **johnn** : what made you think of that

 **little lion** : martha came in asking for g wash and they're so goals it just goT ME THINKING

 **more like HUNKules** : didn't you once say how marriage was a social construct

 **little lion** : people change

 **little lion** : more specifically people meet you three and specifically they fall in love with the three of you and SPECIFICALLY they date you for four years and now all they want to do is marry you

 **laf** : you're so sappy rn do I have to come in to your office and check on you

 **little lion** : please

* * *

 

 **laf** : Alex has finally calmed down

 **laf** : he was crying

 **little lion** : I just want to marry you all

 **johnn** : we want to marry you too

 **more like HUNKules:** but we can't because god hates us

 **laf** : it's really rude tbh

 **little lion** : I have to get back to work

 **johnn** : we love you alex

 **little lion** : I love you all too

* * *

 **laf** : when martha walks in to see you and asks why your shirt is wet

 **little lion** : she

 **laf** : was there an end to that thought

 **laf** : alex???

 **laf** : I don't want to go in his office and check on him because I think Martha is in there but what if she isn't what if our alex is dead

 **more like HUNKules** : he's probably fine

 **johnn** : or asleep

 **more like HUNKules** : that too

* * *

 **little lion** : I love martha washington

 **laf** : WHERE WERE YOU WE WERE SO WORRIED

 **little lion** : SORRY l DIDNT WANT INTERRUPT THE BEAUTIFUL WORDS OF MARTHA WASHINGTON TO GIVE YOU UPDATES SORRY SORRY

 **johnn** : whaT DID SHE SAY

 **little lion** : she basically just calmed me down and told me that marriage doesn‘t matter as long I have you guys

 **little lion** : she told me that we were goals guys I think we're goals

 **johnn** : holy shit

 **laf** : where did she even learn the word goals in that sense

 **little lion** : she's not that much older than us

 **laf** : 13 years dear

 **little lion** : don't do this to her

 **laf** : you're right sorry @martha and god

* * *

 **laf** : if we all got married who would walk down the aisle

 **little lion** : you would

 **johnn** : you 

  
**more like HUNKules** : you

 **laf** : why me

 **little lion** : because you would look so beautiful

 **little lion** : well any of you would but like

 **little lion** : g wash and martha would walk you down the aisle

 **little lion:** I'm getting emo again

 **johnn** : it would be a spring wedding

 **more like HUNKules** : mostly small considering we don't exactly have a overflowing count of friends

 **little lion** : we could wear flower crowns

 **more like HUNKules** : I would be sobbing before it began

 **johnn** : we'd all die of old age before alex finishes his vows

 **little lion** : only like 12,000 words

 **little lion** : 4,000 words for each of you

 **johnn** : 1,500 words for each of us

 **little lion** : 2,500

 **johnn** : 2,000

 **little lion** : 2,250

 **johnn** : deal

 **laf** : who would be our groomsmen

 **laf** : we're all dating all of our male passing friends

 **little lion** : fuck

 **more like HUNKules** : we kind of know John C.

 **laf** : but as a groomsman

 **little lion** : l’m sure we could get to know him better if he was at our wedding

 **laf** : we should have like a fake wedding

 **laf** : like not real

 **laf** : but with all the same procedures

 **little lion** : like a symbolic marriage

 **laf** : yes

 **more like HUNKules** : so like we get married

 **johnn** : but we don‘t

 **laf** : yes

 **little lion** : laf did you just propose to us

 **laf** : I guess I did

 **more like HUNKules** : holy shit

 **johnn** : are we actually doing this

 **little lion** : why noT

 **little lion** : let's have a fake wedding until we can have a real one

 **johnn** : we're getting married

 **more like HUNKules** : WE'RE GETTING MARRIED

 **little lion** : Y E S


End file.
